Revenge for the past
by leggo lover 99
Summary: When a mysterious girl attacks squad 7 with a strange hate for Kakashi- the past starts to bring back memories and secrets. just who is this girl and what does she want? Rubbish summary- but I can't say anymore without giving it away! R&R Please! Rated T just in case!


**This is my 1st Naruto Fanfic- so comments will be deeply appreciated! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Right squad 7- today your training gets slightly harder."_

_"Oh man! You take your time getting to my level, don't you, Master Kakashi!?"_

Stomping feet. Probably a young kid- big head- small brain.

_"Calm down Naruto- it's really Saskue who I'm raising the bar for."_

A loud groan followed- defiantly a kid.

_"Oh Saskue- you're getting this training so easily!"_

A lighter voice- female- probably not a real ninja- one that should still be at home practising.

"_Well actually Sakura- this training is extremely basic. You shouldn't find this hard…"_

A silence- very awkward. By the sounds of it- this girl is finding training tough.

There was more conversation- but none of it mattered- nothing- except one thing.

Kakashi.

He was the one she wanted- the one she _had_ to get.

Kill or be killed.

She chanted under her breath- the rules she lived by.

There was silence- had they sensed her? Were they listening to her every breath? Her heart started to pound double it's normal rate- 55 beats per minute.

Then a voice piped up- above the growing wave of anxiety.

"_How about a little test- who can get the closest to that target, on the tree?"_

The girl looked up- painted clumsily on the rough bark, directly above her head- sat the target.

Perfect.

"_Sakura?"_

A sudden whoosh shot through the air- hitting the target on the outer ring, towards the left.

"_Good- but not amazing- keep practising. Now, Naruto?"_

"_Alright- I'll show you all how it's done!"_

Another slash of air- and a hollow 'thunk' as the knife hit the tree.

"_Naruto…"_

Kakashi sounded disappointed.

The girl raised her head once more and smiled.

The knife had hit the tree- but not the target. Instead of coming close- the knife had made contact a good meter above the target- sticking out of the bark at a strange angle.

There was a cough from behind- judging by the depth- it was Kakashi.

"_Naruto- have you ever thought about aim before your throw?"_

Another silence. For a loud kid- he sure made a fool of himself often.

"_Saskue- how about you show Naruto how it's done?"_

Footsteps touched the earth- the last thrower reading himself for aim.

A pause. A whoosh.

A solid thunk.

The Knife connected with the tree- directly inside the center ring.

A perfect throw.

"_Well done Saskue- Naruto- go grab our wepons- we need them."_

The boy- Naruto- started to moan,

"_But sensei- my knife is up like- really high..."_

"_Well Naruto-"_ the girl- Sakura- scolded, "_You shouldn't have made such a pathetic aim!"_

well at least the girl knew that- she couldn't be all stupid.

The one called Naruto started to grumble under his breath- and that sound started to draw closer. The time for attack was here...

Silently- the girl hiding in the shadows raised herself onto one knee- ready to spring up at any moment. She slipped her own knife out of it's holder and gripped it loosely- ready for battle.

Tap, tap- went the boy's sandal.

5 meters.

Tap, tap.

4.

Tap, tap.

3.

Tap.

2.

Tap.

1.

Tap.

Pause.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" the girl screamed- letting her rage burst forth.

"Naruto- down!" Yelled Kakshi.

The girl leapt high in the air- taking in the surrounding people in a second, hit the ground in a low crouch- then focused her chakra into her feet- accelerating quickly- becoming a mere blur.

Once again she jumped- now only a couple of meters from her target- and drew back her throwing arm. she screamed out loud for a second time- lining up Kakashi. Faster than the eye could see- the girl swung her arm around- letting go of her weapon- letting it fly straight.

Dropping to the grassy surface- she rapidly let loose several shurikan from her belt, then she dashed forth to deliver her own blow to- what should be- a corpse.

But to her surprise- her eyes met- not a bleeding body- but the half unmasked- one sharingun, one normal eyed, face of Kakashi.

He snatched the throwing knife out of the very air, during it's flight- then flipped it over, catching all of her shurikan on it's handle.

In her mind- the girl had frozen up with wonder- but in her cold heart, she knew that she had to move.

Glaring at her target, the girl swivelled round- and let off a small smoke bomb- filling the clearing with purple smoke, to aid her goal.

She dashed around the area she knew Kakashi to be, then dived into the smoke- raising her leg for a strong kick to the shinobi's head.

Her foot connected with something- however- it was not a head. It was a rock.

_Thankfully I have stopped noticing such a thing as pain. _she thought to herself- then realisation hit her.

Substitution jitsu!

Quickly- the girl spun around- noticing for the first time how unprepared she was.

"Who are you?" a lone voice echoed through the mist, "Why are you attacking us? If you really want to know- we _are_ in the middle of training- so please don't waste our time."

The girl just glared in bewilderment. He was being attacked- yet he kept an icy cool exterior.

"Who am I?!" she yelled, "Who am I?!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes,

"That is what I said, wasn't it?"

"I. AM. YOUR. DOOM!" The girl raised her voice, "I will be the one to gain REVENGE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kakashi shook his head- his silver spikes bouncing,

"I don't think so..." and with that- the ninja brought the handle of his knife down, hard, onto the girl's temple- blurring her vision.

"It take's more that that!" the girl boasted- fighting off the cobwebs that suddenly appeared in her mind.

Kakashi shrugged, put his two middle fingers together, and pointed all the other ones down to the ground.

"Sleep." he ordered, and without warning- the ground rushed up to meet the girl- and her eyelids grew heavy.

"I... will... kill... you..." she moaned- forcing her body to stay awake.

Then, that's when the darkness consumed her.

* * *

**sooo, what do ya all think?**

**who is this girl?**

**what has she got with (Totally amazing) Kakashi?**

**why would she want to kill him?!**

**what shall I improve in next chapter? tell me!**

**LL99 OUT!**


End file.
